memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Mission to Epsilon Theta
starship * 3 medical ships * * * Unidentified Earth Starfleet vessels | strength2 = | losses1 = Indeterminate | losses2 = }} The mission to Epsilon Theta was a mission undertaken by the Earth Starfleet vessel . ( }}) History Prelude While en route to Starfleet Command Headquarters after briefing the Vulcan government on T'Uerell's subterfuge during the attack on Gravenor, Enterprise was rerouted to render assistance in the Epsilon Theta star system, where an outbreak of some kind of mutagenic virus had occured on all the inhabited worlds within the system. Earth Starfleet had managed to synthesize a cure for this epidemic, so dispatched medical ships to the system. However, reports emerged of attacks by Romulan vessels on some of Starfleet's medical convoys. In respons, a task force led by Enterprise was assigned to protect Starfleet's efforts to send medical aid to the planets within Epsilon Theta. Reflecting on the attack on Gravenor, Captain Archer pondered on the relationship between T'Uerell's research and the Romulans. Given her deception, he suspected that her studies were as innocent and benign as he was led to believe. In any case, Archer believed the Romulans to be up to something sinister as they uncharacteristically spread into the unaligned systems throughout the sector. ( }}) The Mission Entering the Epsilon Theta system, Enterprise's task force were forced to spread themselves thin as they escorted a trio of medical ships consisting of the , the and the , as they entered orbit and distribute the anti-toxin to the inhabited planets within the system. As anticipated, the Starfleet vessels found themselves engaged against Romulan ships that had arrived to prevent the medical ships from treating the planets. First to be treated was Epsilon Theta I by the Nightingale. Proceeding to Epsilon Theta II, the Nightingale's commander reported to Enterprise the discover of high carbon concentrations bonded with a kind of bio-toxic agent, the like of which she had never seen before. Epsilon Theta V was treated by the Pilgrim. On the way to Epsilon Theta VII, the Nightingale reported that proteins sampled from patients had beem sequenced meticulously, indicating that whoever was responsible was very adept at genetic manipulation. A number of critically ill patients were transported to the Bach for treatment. Enterprise's sensors detected a Romulan starbase on the far side of the system, determining it to be the staging area for the attacks on the Starfleet medical convoys. Ultimately, Starfleet applied the cure across Epsilon Theta system, while successfully repeling the Romulans and destroying their base. ( }}) Aftermath Within four days, medical experts confirmed that the plague which infected the Epsilon Theta system was an artificial event. Due to the level of sophistication necessary to synthesize something so complex and lethal, Starfleet suspected Romulan involvement. The First Minister of Epsilon Theta Prime provided Starfleet with a holographic image of an alien ship that was observed surveying the planets in that region. Its design indicated that it was a vessel used by the Encari, an isolationist people whose homeworld of Encaria was located just two light years from Romulan space. As such, Enterprise was sent to investigate Encaria on May 12th. ( }}) Appendices Connections Category:Earth-Romulan War